poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Mocktropica Island: The dissaperance of everything
Super Hawk: I...I know what I must do, after time and time, of dreams and dreams...it finally shows me, the path. Shaky Noodle: What do you mean!?... Super Hawk: ...Is this the reason...I like science, mehcanics, hacking, and coding? Rough Fang: What kind of madness are you saying Super Hawk... Super Hawk: Is this the reason...I am here? Shaky Noodle: No, your not. What will you do!?! Super Hawk: I must sacrifice myself...so I can save the dissaperance, glitches, the Poptropica Creators...everything, I must do what I WILL do. Shaky Noodle: NO! I won't let you die! *grabs her arm* Super Hawk: Let go, Shaky Noodle...*walks* Rough Fang and Shaky Noodle: NOOOO!!!! ''Chapter 1: The dream, and new menace... Super Hawk: *wakes up* Uhgh.....w-...why do I keep on having these dreams?...It looks so real... Shaky Noodle: Come on Super Hawk! It's time for breakfast! Super Hawk: Al...Alright. *comes downstairs* Rough Fang: You seem to have a horrible dream, true? Super Hawk: No, i'm fine. I just oozed out last night. Shaky Noodle: Here's your breakfast. *hands her a plate of breakfast* Super Hawk: Thanks. *eats the breakfast* Rough Fang: I think i'm gonna go outside for a littlbe bit. Just for the wild life of it. Shaky Noodle: Okay. Rough Fang: *goes outside* Rough Fang: Oh...my...goodness...GUYS!!! Both of them: What? Rough Fang: Come and take a look! Super Hawk: Oh my gosh! The world is dissapearing with white blanks! Shaky Noodle: Plus, their's past objectives from past islands, the Mythology Statue, a Wild West Medallion, a Early Poptropican, and so much more! Rough Fang: What the heck is happenening?! Super Hawk: Well first, we got to stay up until 3:00 PM, then we get on our battle clothes. Shaky Noodle: Yeah, were just in morning clothes. Rough Fang: Well, let's wait... ''3 hours...laaater. Shaky Noodle: Well i'm ready to go and adventure, let's go outside ask what's wrong. The Poptropica Warriors then come outside to visit and ask people what's going on. Woman: Oh it's hopeless! The Poptropica Creators failed!!! WHAT WILL WE DO!?! Super Hawk: Hey, are you alright? Woman: What kind of "alright" is good in a time like this!? OOOHHHHH *cries* Rough Fang: ...Something isn't right here, the trees, people, cows, and buildings are just...falling apart.... Shaky Noodle: It's nothing i've ever seen before... Super Hawk: I guess can't help her out... Rough Fang: Maybe the Poptropica Worldwide Headquaters is a entrance to the problem... Shaky Noodle: Let's go inside! They then go insie the building... ???: UGH!!! Man, I am sooo fired... ???: DANGIT! There's errors all over the computer! How will I clear out these spaces!?! ???: Um, uhh..... ???: WELL? Got any Ideas? ???: Someone...PLEASE...HELP US!!! Shaky Noodle: Oh my gosh! There is chaos everywhere!!! What happened with their programming system!? Programming System: System, fail. ???: COME ON SYSTEM!!! WORK!!! Rough Fang: I don't think we can help, these people are all over the place. ???: Oh it's you guys! Come on! The team: *follows him* ???: Everyone, I finally found a source of people who will help us heal our home...THE POPTROPICA WARRIORS!!! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!! ???: YES! FINALLY! Super Hawk: So what's your guys' problem? There's papers, pencils, pens, video games, laptops flying everywhere. Jeff Kinney: Well first, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jeff Kinney. Jordan Leary: My name's Jordan Leary. Jenifeir Wood: My name's Jenifeir Wood. Nate Greenwall: My name's Nate Greenwall. James Lema: The name's James Lema. Mitch Krptcha: Mitch Krptcha. Shaky Noodle: I know you guys! Your the controllers and guardians of every Poptropica Island! You guys have 4th wall powers! Jordan Leary: Precicley. Super Hawk: But...where are the other Creators? Jeff Kinney: Well, that's the problem...all of the other Creators were fired by the true owner of Poptropica, 2DG Cartoon Universal Studios. But then, they were all sucked into a dimension of...something unknown.... Mitch Krptcha: We were lucky enogh to stay and hide ourselves when the 2DG FBI workers came in our Headquaters. Rough Fang: So, you are the ones who control this type of Earth? You controlled Poptropica since the beginning of time? Nate Greenwall: Ironiclly, yes. Since the beginning of Poptropica, not time. Super Hawk: Man, you guys are amazing... Jordan Leary: We know, we get that a lot. Shaky Noodle: So, these are the stuff you use to create the life and current time of Poptropica? Jeff Kinney: Yep, we use our Island Generator to create custom islands, we then have the Advertisement Customizer, to create ads, then we use the Villian maker and hero maker, we use the Test Maker to see if it's alright, Animater, SFX Maker, and much more. Then we hire new creators to join in. Shaky Noodle: Hm, pretty cool. But how did you guys start to ruin it up? Mitch Krptcha:....... Nate Greenwall: That's...well, kinda private. Rough Fang: You guys can tell us, we are the heroes of Poptropica, you created us, well...besides the marriage of our parents then our mother had a baby then made us, but still. You can tell us. Jeff Kinney: It...it all started as of now, when our computer generator was having problems, then it went contagious, sending it to all operators, then it just went beserk. Someone was hacking into our servers, making him the new creator of Poptropica...that is. Super Hawk: ....Why...can't I hear them? Shaky Noodle: Wow, what a beserk that is. Super Hawk: I...what's going on? Rough Fang: *talks but with no voice through Super Hawk's ears* The others: *as well* Super Hawk: *closes eyes* ???: ......Super Hawk, are you hearing? Super Hawk: ...Wha...who are you? ???: No time to explain, you must save this hometown Super Hawk, and i'm afraid. It will cost your life. Super Hawk: What!? How is that... Shaky Noodle: Super Hawk, SUPER HAWK! Super Hawk: *hears agian* Oh, I...I went out of my mind a little bit. Rough Fang: Hope your alright. James Lema: Warriors, we need you to search each and every ounce of this dark hacker, we will lend you these earbuds, to tell you what you need to do. Jenifier Wood: *hands it to them* Jeff Kinney: So, are you all ready to gi and save the world? Shaky Noodle and Rough Fang: YEAHHH!!! *race outside* Super Hawk: .....I'll go, and save Poptropica as well. *runs outside* The warriors, then ran outside to gather the new info of the menace. Shaky Noodle: *runs* Alright! It seems that the radar tells to go forward! Rough Fang: *runs* That's good to hear. Shaky Noodle: *runs* Well, as long as the president doesn't catch us, see what I did there!!! Rough Fang: *runs* 2 things man, your terrible at jokes. Shaky Noodle: *runs* ....... Roguh Fang: *runs* Plus, I'M NOT GOOD AT POLITICS!!! Shaky Noodle: 8runs* At least your not aRrepublican, if you were, your out of this team. Rough Fang: *runs* Hey, where is Super Hawk? Super Hawk: *runs with them* I'm right here, so where are we going next? Shaky Noodle in his mind: Super Hawk must be hiding something... Rough Fang to Shaky Noodle's mind: Ya think? Shaky Noodle to Rough Fang in his mind: WHAT THE- Super Hawk: *runs* Hello??? Where are we going next? Shaky Noodle: *runs* Were going forward, the radar tells us that the menace is forward. Now THAT'S good sauce! Rough Fang: *runs* I know right! I can taste the sauce already with the adventure with it! Shaky Noodle: Right on bro! *high fives him* Super Hawk in her mind: Man, when will these boys learn not to taste too much adventure?...at least girls know how to take it easy. Shaky Noodle: *runs* Alright! Let's go! The Poptropica Warriors then ran to the location they needed to go... Shaky Noodle: *stops running* We've made it...but, I don't see anything around? Super Hawk in her mind: .....AGGH!!.....Why....is my mind hurting?...It's telling me something... Shaky Noodle: Hey RF, think you can use your senses to see what's logical in here? Rough Fang: Got it, NIGHT VISION SENSES!! *uses night vision* Rough Fang: Ahhh.....yes, we need to go to the sewer. It contains a electronic device in there... James Lema on the headphones: YES! Finally! Rough Fang: What took you so long? Jenifier Wood: We had some, "problems" with the mini-headphones, anyway, you guys need to go in the sewer. It contains content that may be suitable into your finding. Shaky Noodle: I believe we already found that, Wood. Jeff Kinney: Good! Now, please go in the sewer to find what's in there! Shaky Noodle: Super Hawk, let's go! Super Hawk: ....*follows them* Rough Fang: Ahhh....yes, the sewer. One of the natures of home. Shaky Noodle: ...According to rats that is. Rough Fang: Hey! Shaky Noodle: I'm being honest. *chuckles* Rough Fang: ....RAAGGHH!!! *jumps on him and fights him* Shaky Nodle: HEY!!! *fights him too* ???: Super Hawk, you must sacrifice yourself into saving Poptropica, it's the only way. Super Hawk: So, this mechanical geek is trying to take over Poptropica, and it's my job to do it. ???: That is right, but it WILL cost your life. Super Hawk: W-Why is that? ???: ...That's for you to decide... Shaky Noodle: YAH! *bites arm* Rough Fang: YOUUCHHH!!! I'm gonna... Super Hawk: *splits it up* STOP! You two are acting like little baby cubs fighting over a toy. We must find our way, stop acting pitiful! Rough Fang: As long as he doesn't say rats... What will happen next? The poll will end in 12 hours! Will the heroes save the world peacefully? Will the heroes give up and never save the city of Mocktropica? Will Rough Fang agree on not being a Republican? Will Super Hawk ever get over her dream with the sacrificing affect? Category:Blog posts